Atracción
by irenetg
Summary: Ser engañada por su novio, llegar a una escuela nueva donde una tonta apuesta surge y dos personas se entrelazan ¿o quizás 3?
1. Chapter 1

Molesta por la luz que comenzaba a darle en el rostro no le quedó otra opción que despertar, con dificultad tallo sus ojos, y comenzó a abrirlos pestañeo un par de veces tratando acostumbrarse a la luz que le daba de lleno en el rostro.

-¿Pero que hora será?- Busco con pesadez su móvil entre las sábanas -pero si apenas son las cuarto a las 7 bien, tengo tiempo- se levantó animada ya que era su primer día de clases, se sentía nerviosa ya que era una nueva escuela, las clases habían empezado en agosto y ya casi era noviembre, lo peor es que era el quinto curso de preparatoria.

-Será mejor que tome una ducha- después de estar 10 minutos en la ducha salió de esta con una bata rosa puesta, se dirigió a la puerta de su armario.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro entubado y un top blanco, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus enormes senos, siempre evitó usar ropa que resaltará su cuerpo, siempre le dio pena pero ahora que más daba se había mudado para comenzar de nuevo y esta vez cambiaría, termino de ponerse unos botines negros y amarro a su bolsa rosa una chamarra negra, solo por si la llegaba a ocupar ya que el clima pintaba caluroso, después de secar y cepillar su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto, se maquillo un poco, solo uso un poco de rímel y gloss, quería sentirse bonita, no dejaría que ese tonto le afectará.

Salió de su departamento y prendió su corvette de color amarillo, no se molestó en desayunar puesto que sabía que la lacena aún estaría vacía, apenas se había mudado ayer, apenas y conocía el camino a la escuela

De camino recordó las razones de mudarse de Nanao, todo era culpa de Inuyasha su estupido novio desde hace 3 años

Flashback

-Ven a mi casa ahora- la joven suspiro, jamás había recibido un mensaje así de su novio, pero aún así fue, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, cuando entro como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, subió las escaleras y se detuvo afuera del cuarto de su novio, pudo escuchar unos ruidos extraños que venían desde dentro, abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio a su novio encima de Kykyo

-Inuyasha...- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba haciéndole el amor a aquella mujer que siempre estuvo atrás de su novio, pero que él siempre le repitió un sin fin de veces que no le interesaba y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse

-Kagome... yo... puedo explicarlo- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras salía del interior de aquella mujer

La morena no pudo evitar asquearse, fijó sus ojos en la mujer de piel blanquecina que se encontraba en la cama, sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome demostraba dolor, mientras que Kykyo sonreía soberbia, por fin había ganado

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería darles el gusto de verla llorar -¡Inuyasha pudrete!- y salió corriendo

-¡Kagome espera!-Inuyasha salió tras de ella lo más rápido que pudo, apenas si había alcanzado a ponerse un pantalón azul, ya estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando la alcanzó tomándola de la muñeca

La azabache forcejeó pero no pudo zafarse

-Kagome... por favor... te juro que esto tiene una explicación-dijo con un tono de desesperación, no podía perderla, no a ella

-¡Basta Inuyasha! Estabas con ella ¡Teniendo sexo con ella!- ¿¡Y yo!? ¡NO PENSASTE EN MI CUANDO LO HACÍAS!

El ojo miel vio en sus ojos dolor, sabía que Kagome estaba intentado controlar el llanto, no sabia que hacer, esta vez de verdad había metido la pata

-Kagome.. yo aún te amo..-sentencio con el corazón en la mano mientras intentaba besarla

*Plafff* la mano de la azabache reposaba en la mejilla de Inuyasha -Uno no... -no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas -traiciona a la persona que ama- soltó con dolor -esto se terminó, para siempre-sentenció antes de subirse a su auto y salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar

Inuyasha quedó en estado de shock, el de verdad había perdido a Kagome... vislumbró el auto amarillo por última vez y resistió las ganas de ir tras de ella, ¿que más podrá hacer o decir? Era cierto había traicionado a Kagome y todo por la calentura, una lagrima resbaló por su mejillas, era un completo idiota

Unos ojos negros observaban son sorna la escena desde la ventana, la mujer pálida de largo cabello negro sonrío con malicia -Ya te quite a Inuyasha y así será con cada cosa que quieras Kagome-termino diciendo con soberbia

La azabache al día siguiente llamó a su papá explicándole la situación y el de inmediato se encargó de hacer los trámites para que Kagome fuera transferida de colegio, era hija única y lo que menos quería es que ella fuera infeliz

-Fin del flashback-

-Tokyo es bonito- suspiro mientras el semáforo le marcaba alto, pronto llegaría, podía ver los árboles de jacaranda a lo lejos, característicos del colegio.

Aún era temprano, pudo ver que eran muy pocos los alumnos que rondaban la gran escuela, cuando entro se dirigió a la dirección la mujer de cabello rubio peinado perfectamente en un moño, fue muy amable aunque parecía estar muy atareada, parecía tener bastante trabajo, suspiro con cansancio mientras se acomodaba en la silla de fieltro negro, parecía que estaría mucho tiempo ahí.

El reloj ya marcaba las 8:15 y a ella apenas le habían entregado su horario.

Era su primer día y ya iba tarde cuando estuvo frente del salón, se sintió nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, "Tranquilízate Kagome todo estará bien" intento tranquilizarse a sí misma tomó una bocanada de aire y entro con seguridad

-Buenos días-dijo apenas acabando de deslizar la puerta, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, el profesor parecía que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra

-Déjeme ver- dijo el hombre de cabello azabache con gafas mientras se dirigía a su escritorio en busca de un papel -Usted debe de ser Kagome Higurashi-

-Si- asintió la azabache -lamentó llegar tarde, pero me entretuvieron en la dirección-

-Entiendo, no tiene de qué preocuparse informó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y parecía anotar algo en un cuaderno -por favor pase al frente a presentarse-mencionó sin despegar la vista del cuaderno

Sus piernas temblaban de verdad estaba muy nerviosa, caminó hasta el Pizarrón y el ver todas esas miradas sobre ella hizo que se sintiera aún más nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 17 años y vengo del colegio nanao-

-¿Higurashi? ¿de la textilera Higurashi?-preguntó el hombre mayor

La joven asintió apenada

-Vaya, de haber sabido que la hija de Iruka vendría hubiera ido yo mismo a recibirla-dijo con alegría, pero al ver el desconcierto de la azabache aclaró -su padre y yo cursamos juntos La preparatoria, fuimos buenos amigos-

-Genial otra hija de papi- escucho una vocecita femenina, mientras que unas cuantas risas acompañaban ese comentario

La azabache no pudo evitar sentirse ¿avergonzada? Si eso parecía

El maestro miro con molestia a los alumnos para después regresar su vista a Kagome -tome asiento Higurashi-mencionó mientras retomaba el dictado que estaba apuntando en la Ibarra

-Si...- cuando se dirigía a su lugar pudo ver algunas miradas curiosas pero más aún, unos ojos zafiros que observaban con cuidado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, se trataba de un joven con cabello largo negro sujetado en una coleta, piel tostada, traía una chamarra de cuero, era bastante apuesto por lo que se puso más nerviosa lamentablemente el único lugar que estaba vacío era delante de él, después de tres horas de la tortuosa clase de literatura el timbre sonó lo que marcaba la hora del almuerzo.

Sé síntio aliviada esas tres horas pudo sentir esos ojos zafiros observándola fijamente, En cuanto el maestro salió, salió disparada hacia la cafetería, su estómago rugía exigiendo alimento, compró un emparedado y un jugo de manzana y tomó lugar en la primera mesa que vio vacía

"que difícil es estar en escuela nueva"

Estaba tan concentrada revisando su móvil que no noto, como alguien se sentaba a su lado

-Kagome, no? La azabache levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz, se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño lacio peinado en una coleta alta y ojos de igual color -yo soy Sango- sonrio, debía de admitir que la chica era bastante bonita, vestía un vestido verde holgado con unos botines cafés caqui -Te fuiste demasiado rápido

-Si...- rio nerviosa -tenía bastante hambre

-¿Segura? ¿Solo eso?-cuestionó -Si fue por el comentario que hicieron no deberías de tomarle importancia, es una tonta

La azabache negó -a decir verdad lo había olvidado, es sólo que ser la chica nueva es difícil... además de que el sujeto que se sienta detrás de mí no dejaba de verme-

-Te refieres a Koga?- una voz de atrás de ellas se escucho

-pensé que no llegarías tengo mucha hambre- regaño la castaña mientras tomaba de la bandeja una hamburguesa empezando a comerla de inmediato- ella es Ayame-presento, se trataba de una chica de cabello rojizo sujetado en dos moños con ojos verdes, vestía un pants gris con tenis de igual color

-no me contestaste- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas

-Si... bueno, no tengo idea de cómo se llame - lo busco con la mirada, ahí estaba junto a otros dos sujetos, e igual que antes no dejaba de verla solo que esta vez le sonrió y le guiño el ojo de verdad era un hombre muy atractivo, la hizo sonrojar al instante mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

Ambas chicas observaron la reacción de la azabache, dirigieron su vista hacia donde antes había mirado, era Koga

-No te recomendaría que te involucraras con el- soltó con simpleza la peliroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de la botella que hacía unos minutos había traído

-¿porqué?- preguntó, no era que le importara, no claro que no, a penas y lo conocía pero sintió una curiosidad enorme

-Su ex novia no a dejado de seguirlo, a mi hace un tiempo me atraía pero con una loca así detrás de él a cualquiera se le va el interés, de verdad a Kagome es una desquiciada-

-¿desquisicada?- preguntó kagome con un claro interes

-Si, los rumores dicen que terminaron porque ella lo engañó y la última vez que él salió con una chica nabiki los siguió y en cuanto pudo comenzó a trasquilar a la pobre chica dejándola completamente calva y desde ese entonces el a procurado no salir con nadie además ella todavía sigue de mosquito muerta con el siguiéndolo a todas partes, mírala ahí va- instantáneamente dirigió su mirada hacia dónde le señalaba la pelirroja

Se trataba de una joven de cabello corto castaño hasta la barbilla, vestía una blusa melón sin hombros con franjas blancas dejando ver su plano pecho, y un jean desgastado con converse blancos, era la chica que había hecho el comentario de hija de papi durante clase

-ya veo- dijo con un tono de ¿tristeza? No, ella no estaba interesada lo acababa de conocer y aún amaba a Inuyasha ¿verdad? Trató de converse a sí misma

-Bueno Kagome pero cuéntanos porque te cambiaste de colegio tan repentinamente- preguntó sango mientras bebía de su agua después de terminar sus alimentos

Kagome solo suspiro -bueno verán es que... mi novio me engañó y lo descubrí en el acto

La castaña casi se atraganta con el agua -¿¡que!? Debió ser muy intenso, ¿cuanto llevaban?

-3 años...-

La peliroja y la castaño se miraron

-No importa, no me dolió tanto- mintió

-No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de que lo olvides completamente- soltó Ayame

-Hoy como es Halloween abra una fiesta en la noche, deberías de acompañarnos, es de disfraces será divertido- secundó sango

Kagome solo asintió, sería divertido salir, después de todo con inuyasha nunca la pasaba bien, es verdad que iban a muchas fiestas juntos pero a él no le gustaba bailar, lo único que hacía era sentarse a ver cómo se emborrachaba para luego llevarlo a su casa, además sería una oportunidad para conocer más gente -Pero.. hay un problema yo no tengo disfraz-

-Hay kagome eso es lo de menos que te parece si vamos a tu casa a arreglarnos?- preguntó la castaña

-Si, será bueno tener a alguien en casa-

El timbre sonó marcando el fin del receso y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas, esta vez se había sentado junto Ayame y sango y aquel chico parecía no a ver entrado a las clases restantes, eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir alivio, por lo menos terminaría las clases sin menos incomodidades

-Kagome ya nos vamos, te vemos al rato- gritó la peliroja mientras se despedirán con la mano y subían al mini cooper plateado de esta

La azabache asintió -Vale a las 7 las veo- se despidió con la mano para dirigirse a su auto y dirigirse a comprar a un centro comercial algo de despensa, después se dirigió a su casa y comenzó a llenar los estantes de esta, sonrío, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, el timbre sonó, las chicas habían llegado

-Kagomeee- saludaron ambas alegres al unísono, el departamento de su amiga era el último del edificio de 20 plantas, además de que se ubicaba en el centro

-Wooow Kagome, ¿de verdad vives aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde mientras entraban

el departamento tenía una sala de estar con un sillón en v completamente blanco de piel, que resaltaba con el piso al ser este de madera obscura había una pequeña mesa de café de cristal con pequeñas suculentas en el medio, enfrente había una chimenea eléctrica, encima de esta había una gran pantalla, más al fondo había una pequeña cantina con dos bancos que únicamente contaba con 2 botellas de vodka y jugó en el mini refri que apenas había comprado, a la izquierda había una pared que separaba a la cocina, con encimeras blancas y una barra de desayuno, del otro lado había un gran comedor con 10 lugares completamente negro que daba vista al gran ventanal que había enfrente, al ser ya de noche, se podía vislumbrar cientos de luces, de locales y edificios,realmente la vista era preciosa, más al fondo había una puerta que era el baño y unas escaleras de caracol que daban paso al siguiente piso

-pensé que sería un departamento normal no una mansión-dijo asombrada la castaña mientras pestañeaba

\- solo es un departamento chicas -dijo la azabache restándole importancia mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña cantina para ofrecerles un poco de vodka con jugo a lo que las otras aceptaron gustosas, ese era el único problema de kagome, su gusto por el alcohol, sus amigas de nanao compartían esa gusto, y esperaba que nuevas amigas también

-deberíamos de apurarnos-dijo Ayame ya más eufórica por efectos de la bebida

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a la parte de arriba tumbándose las 3 en la enorme cama, de edredón azul turquesa

-de que planeas disfrazarte Ayame- preguntó sango mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-bueno tengo este vestido morado y este sombrero de bruja creo que se verá bien- sonrió

-¿Y tu Sango?-preguntó la misma chica

-Yo si iré más atrevida-les mostró un diminuto traje negro que parecía de play boy junto con unas medias de red y unos tacones altos de aguja negros

-seguro eso le gustara al pervertido de miroku- bromeó Ayame

-pues claro por eso lo traje-soltó con suspicacia la castaña, su novia era un pervertido y parecía que esas mañas comenzaban a pegársele

-¿Miroku? ¿Quién es el?-preguntó Kagome mientras se servía otro trago

-El chico de Sango, va en la misma preparatoria que nosotros, solo que en otro salón-soltó la pelirroja

-Es perfecto- dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba, estaba muy enamorada

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con fastidio, diario escuchaba eso -¿y tu kagome? - preguntó Intentando cambiar el tema rápido o escucharían a una Sango hablar de Miroku por horas

La joven negó con la cabeza -les dije que no tenía nada-

-Debe de haber algo por aquí-dijo Ayame mientras abría la puerta de caoba negra que daba al armario -Dioos, jamás había visto tanta ropa junta, mencionó mientras veía el gran armario, era otra habitación bastante extensa

Kagome río con incomodidad -mi padre hace telas para grandes marcas y de vez en cuando envían regalos para mi-

-Cada vez nos sorprendes más-dijo la castaña mientras sonreía y miraba maravillada todo

-esto te irá perfecto- dijo Ayame mientras sacaba del perchero un pequeño vestido strapless negro y una pashmina roja

\- ¡Si! Caperucita Roja y quién sabe, a lo mejor un lobo te devora- dijo sango guiñándole el ojo

Ayame decidió ponerse el vestido morado, tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, era pegado al cuerpo dejando lucir su estrecha cintura y lucir sus glúteos perfectamente trabajados, decidió ponerse unas medias negras, prestadas por la azabache con unos botines de 10 centímetros, planchó su cabello llegándole este hasta los hombros, delineó sus ojos de color negro, aplicó rímel y un labial nude con tonalidades rosáceas

Sango vistió el diminuto traje sobre las medias de red, con unos tacones negros de aguja, se puso unas orejas de conejo sobre su cabello el cual había ondulado, aplicó un poco de rímel y un labial de un rojo vibrante

Kagome por su parte usó el vestido negro le quedaba demasiado ajustado dejando lucir el nacimiento de sus senos al ser este sin tirantes, el vestido apenas si cubría lo necesario, la pashmina la amarró a modo de que efectivamente pareciera una capa, delineó sus ojos por la parte arriba aplicó rímel y usó un labial rosa pálido de calzado ocupó unas sandalias con tacón corto

Las 3 chicas bajaron del departamento subieron al corvette de la azabache, después de unos minutos donde las otras le indicaban que calles tomar llegaron a una zona residencial que parecía ser muy exclusiva por las grandes casas que habían

La casa era realmente enorme, dejaron el auto junto a otros, y caminaron por un caminito de piedras de río, agradeció no traer tacones altos, o eso sería el infierno, sintió lástima por sus acompañantes que parecían batallar con cada paso que daban, la música se escuchaba alta, había bastante gente pintaba que sería una buena noche

-¡Amor! un joven con una pequeña coleta y ojos azules se acercó a la castaña para besarla de manera pasional

-¡Miroku! Aquí no - regaño apenada la castaña mientras se separaba

-es que hoy te miras fenomenal- le ronroneo el ojo azul en el cuello

-vamos tórtolos este no es el momento- la pelirroja interrumpió, esos dos siempre derramaban miel

-Anda Ayame que Ginta está adentro y esta preguntando por ti- el castaño le guiñó el ojo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde, el joven desvío la mirada para observar a la mujer que estaba a lado de la chica

-¡oh si! ella es Kagome- dijo la castaña

-Es un placer conocerla- respondió el castaño mirándola sin descaro alguno de abajo arriba

-¡se puede saber que estás haciendo pervertido!- regaño la castaña mientras lo jalaba de la oreja

-¡Auchh! Nada amor- se acercó al oído a susurrarle algo mientras la castaña solo asentía divertida

"Deberíamos presentársela a koga" es toda su línea, la castaña solo sonrió, era verdad, a koga le gustaría y Kagome necesitaba sacarse a su ex novio de la cabeza, esta noche sin lugar a duda sería muy divertido


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, vamos adentro chicas, quiero presentarte a un buen amigo Kagome- dijo esto último remarcándolo, las 3 chicas siguieron al ojiazul la música sonaba alta y había mucha gente, no por nada Sango y Ayame le habían dicho que las fiestas de Miroku siempre eran las mejores, caminaron entre muchas personas hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera, era un enorme jardín con una alberca, ahí se encontraba la gran mayoria de las personas, llegaron a una mesa donde había 2 sujetos, uno con un moicano blanco el cual vestía todo de negro y llevaba una capa, al parecer era un vampiro y el otro tenía el cabello gris a los costados y negro en medio él al igual que el chico que estaba a su lado vestía todo de negro y traía una capa roja

-¡Ginta, Hakkaku!-el ojiazul elevó un poco más la voz debido a que la música estaba muy alta

-¡Miroku! Pensábamos ya ir por ti, te habías tardado demasiado-regaño el del momia o

-Tenía que ir por alguien-sujeto la mano de su novia para darle un tierno beso y hacer sonrojar a la castaña -Chicos ella es Kagome- la azabache les dedico una sonrisa -¿Y Koga?-preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones

-Aprovechando que Nabiki no está aquí-

Miroku entendió de inmediato y suspiro, al parecer sus planes se estaban llendo por la borda

-/-

Se sentía ya mareada por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero después de recibir ese mensaje de sus amigas no pudo evitar hacerlo

"Inuyasha ya es novio oficial de Kykyo"

¿De verdad era cierto? Ni una maldita semana había pasado y el ya era novio de esa cualquiera, no le importaron en absoluto esos malditos tres años de su vida que le dedico, que tiro a la basura, por el, estaba decidida sacaría a ese sujeto de su corazón.

Después de eso comenzó a beber vodka como si de agua se trátese, sus amigas estaban muy entretenidas con sus novios así que comenzó a bailar sola.

Después de un rato un chico de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos se le acercó y comenzó a bailar con ella, después de un par de canciones la música se detuvo, al parecer había un problema con el audio

-Bailas muy bien- una sexy voz le ronroneo en el oído, era aquel sujeto con el que había estado bailando, pudo observarlo mejor, era bastante atractivo, pero ¿cabello blanco y ojos amarillos? Era como si el destino le dijese que no se podría olvidar tan rápido de Inuyasha -Mi nombre es Gokudera-

-Kagome- sonrío La azabache mientras pestañeaba, coquetear con él no estaría mal

-Bueno al parecer la música tardará en volver-mencionó mientras observaba como varios se acercaban a la bocina para observar qué sucedía - así que... ¿un tragó?-el chico le sonrió de manera muy provocativa

La azabache se encogio de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Por que no?-

-¿Que estás tomando preciosa?

-Vodka

-Dale, en unos minutos vuelvo, extráñame-le guiño el ojo mientras se retiraba

-Por supuesto- respondió con un tono provocador

Después de que el chico se fue corrió hacia sus amigas, que ya le esperaban muy emocionadas

-Kagome- Sango le sonrió de manera perspicaz -Se puede saber ¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Creo que es obvio ¿No?

-Cielos! Es bastante atractivo- Ayame le gritó emocionada pero inmediatamente recibió un pequeño pellizco de su novio -Claro no más que Ginta -aclaró -¿cuál era su nombre?-

-Gokudera-

-No deberías de dejarlo por ahí solo, capaz y te lo roban- le regañó nuevamente la castaña

La azabache sonrío pero Inmediatamente se quedó en blanco al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado, era el, aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido completamente de negro que le daba un toque sexy

-¿Kouga? - Miroku lo observo mientras le daba un trago a su whisky -Pensé que estabas disfrutando - soltó con tranquilidad

-Estaba- dijo mientras le daba un trago a una bebida que trajo consigo - pero parece ser que aquí hay cosas más interesantes-menciono mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la azabache causándole un sonrojo, sonrío con soberbia al darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella

-Kagome ahí viene tu chico- le señaló la pelirroja

-Toma preciosa, espero que te guste- Gokudera le extendió un vaso rojo con un líquido azul, pero una mano apartó el trago, cuando pudo enfocar mejor su vista pudo notar que era el -Oh Kouga- trago en seco -no sabia que tú y Kagome se conocían-

-En realidad estoy saliendo con ella- el ojiazul paso su brazo derecho por el hombro de esta pegándola más hacia el -así que te agradecería que te alejaras de ella

Gokudera trago grueso asintió de manera efusiva y rápidamente se alejó de aquella mesa

-¿Porque has hecho eso? ¡Se puede saber quién demonios te crees!-regaño mientras se separaba de de él

-Baaah... Es un idiota, si te quedabas con el tú noche no sería buena- comentó Kouga con desinterés mientras le daba un sorbo al trago que Gokudera le había llevado a Kagome

-Eso no lo decidías tu, ¡Diablos! Me has arruinado la noche- normalmente era tranquila pero el exceso de alcohol sin dudas le estaba sacando un lado muy diferente -Lo siento chicas, me voy-

-Kagome espera no estás bien, no puedes manejar asi- le intentó detener Sango pero sus palabras fueron al aire, la azabache ya se había ido -¡maldicion!-gruñó-¡Tu!-con su dedo índice señaló al ojiazul -¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?, ¡por tu culpa se a ido! encárgate de llevarla a su casa

-Tsk, que molestia- kouga frunció el ceño pero después de unos segundos su mirada se suavizó "después de todo esta noche podría ser divertida" y fue detrás de la azabache


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Tsk, que molestia- Kouga frunció el ceño pero después de unos segundos su mirada se suavizó " _Después de todo esta noche podría ser divertida_ " sonrió ante este pensamiento y fue detrás de la azabache

Siguió el camino que había tomado Kagome pero no lograba visualizarla, la gente había aumentado, el lugar estaba a reventar después de esquivar a muchas chicas que intentaban llamar su atención desesperadamente logro salir de la casa y pudo verla intentado abrir su carro una risa salió de sus labios, la chica realmente estaba borracha no podía embonar la llave en la cerradura

Se acercó como un lobo a su presa hasta estar detrás y susurrarle en el oído -Yo te llevare a casa- la azabache pego un saltito al escucharlo

-No, yo sola puedo- volteo para encararlo tenía el ceño fruncido

El azabache solo río -Nisiquiera puedes meter la llave, mira -el chico señaló la cerradura con su dedo índice -solo haz rayado tu auto-

Kagome siguió con su vista la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Koga y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver que era cierto, su perfecto auto amarillo tenía un montón de rayones alrededor de la cerradura, suspiro, no podía manejar en ese estado no le quedó de otras más que extenderle las llaves al azabache -Toma-

-Por lo menos eres una borracha consciente-bromeó, pero solo consiguió que la azabache frunciera el ceño nuevamente -Ya, no te enojes, vamos- la tomó de la mano, ambos sintieron una extraña sensación y no pudieron evitar pensar que sus manos embonaban perfectamente, como si se trátese de dos piezas de rompecabezas, hechas a la medida, sacudieron la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigieron hacia la salida del lugar

-Koga mi auto está haya- la azabache intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno pero este no se lo permitió incluso lo único que logró fue que la pegara más a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura

-Lo se, pero vamos en busca del mío, no me gusta manejar otro carro que no sea el mío-

Después de salir de la casa, justo en la calle principal había un precioso Audi negro, el azabache como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta de copiloto a la joven

-Kagome donde es tu cas...- la chica se había quedado dormida en el asiento -Tsk ¿ahora qué demonios hago? Aparcó en la esquina de la calle, intento llamar a Sango pero nada, no contestaba, hizo lo mismo con Ayame, Miroku, Ginta y Hakkaku pero ninguno contestaba

" _demonios que debía hacer si la llevaba a su departamento pensaría que intentó aprovecharse de ella"_ comenzó a imaginarse la reacción de Kagome al despertar y darse cuenta que estaba dormida en una cama que no era de ella, sonrió ante esto, tal vez su reacción valdría la pena, decidió llevarla, después de todo el era un caballero y jamás se atrevería a tocarla

Se dirigió al centro de Tokyo, manejo por las calles más transitadas a pesar de que ya era más de media noche la mayoría de los locales aún seguían abiertos como si te tratase de la ciudad que nunca duerme, después de un par de minutos observó el edificio, era de sus padres antes de que fallecieran y ahora era de él, no era tan grande solo contaba con 5 plantas, estaciono el automóvil, en el lugar correspondiente mientras que con cuidado tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos para cargarla estilo novia con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería despertarla, tomó el ascensor para llegar a su piso que era el último, su departamento solo contaba con una sala con sillones de piel negros y una pequeña mesa de té de madera oscura, un gran comedor con diez lugares, la cocina una habitación y un baño, las paredes eran blancas y los pisos de un azulejo negro

Con mucho cuidado entro a la única habitación que había en el apartamento, que era la suya y acostó a la azabache, cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el vestido se le había levantado lo suficiente para mostrar su ropa interior negra, que resaltaba la blancura de sus cremosas piernas, su masculinidad cobro vida, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, con cuidado pasó una de sus manos bajándole el vestido, la joven ante tal acto gimió, haciendo que su masculinidad comenzare a dolerle, trató de ignorar esos sucios pensamientos y con cuidado le pasó una manta por encima, la azabache solo sonrió y se acurrucó a Koga le pareció lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, se acostó a su lado, después de todo la cama era muy grande y cabían los dos a la perfección, lo correcto sería que él se acostara en un sillón, pero no podía apartar su vista de ella, parecía hipnotizado ¡Joder, esa mujer le encantaba!, lo supo desde que la vio, por eso apartó a ese idiota y así sería con cada uno que intentará acercársele, ella sería suya.

Después de unos minutos el también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la azabache despertó por la terrible sed que tenía y el horrible dolor de cabeza, sumándole las nauseas, abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras parpadeaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, observó el pulcro techo de mármol desvió su vista hacia el buró donde normalmente tenía una jarra de agua -Ese no es mi buro- entonces observó la habitación, tenía las paredes grises con una gran ventanal que daba al centro de Tokio, el piso era de azulejos negros y el armario de caoba, el edredón de la cama era gris, no rosa como el suyo " _donde demonios estoy"_ cuando intentó ponerse de pie reparo en un detalle en el que antes no había caído en cuenta, sintió una extraña pesadez en su cintura, alguien la estaba abrazando y era EL

-¡KYAAAAA PERVERTIDO!- La azabache grito y empujó al moreno haciéndolo caer de la cama

*Plaff* -¡Que demonios te pasa mujer!

-¡Que demonios te pasa a ti! ¡A dónde demonios me has traído!

-A mi departamento- soltó con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie

-¿¡Que!? ¡De seguro que trajiste para aprovecharte de mi!

-Demonios mujer puedes bajar la voz, en primera te traje aquí porque te quedaste dormida en mi auto y no me dijiste dónde vivías en segunda jamás me metería con alguien como tú- intentó no morderse la lengua al decir esas palabras- no eres mi tipo -cuando dijo esto último no pudo evitar ver el rostro de Kagome que puso una expresión difícil de leer- Y en tercera, soy un caballero y si te hubiera hecho algo, créeme, lo recordarías

-¡Eres un...!

-Bah, guarda silencio mujer-el azabache comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin ningún pudor alguno mientras trataba de no soltar una risita

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo -Se puede saber que estás hacien- fue interrumpida por la camisa que le lanzó el moreno al rostro

-Es obvio mujer, me duchare- respondió mientras entraba al baño, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí

 _"¿Que debía de hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que el saliera o irse?"_ Caminó hasta el gran ventanal, no tenía una gran vista a comparación de la que ella tenía en su departamento, pero aún así le parecía bellísima, comenzó a observar los edificios, no pudo evitar sorprenderse el suyo estaba muy cerca, a sola una cuadra, sonrió, no tendría que esperarlo

Comenzó a tender la cama, a pesar de que él se había comportado de manera grosera con ella hace unos momentos, tendría que agradecerle por no dejarla conducir en su estado, cuando tomo el pestillo de la puerta dispuesta a salir de esa habitación, escucho como la ducha se cerraba y unos segundos después la puerta del baño se abría mostrando a Koga con una toalla blanca envuelta en su cintura, mostrando su perfecto abdomen

Kagome ante esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y morderse el labio inferior se veía tan sexy

-¿Quieres una bandeja?- preguntó el azabache mientras se dirigía a su closet

-¿una bandeja?

-Para tu baba mujer, deja de mirarme como si fuera comida- dijo el joven con picardía mientras reía

La azabache solo frunció el ceño ¡Eres un idiota Koga!

-¡Oh! Sabes mi nombre- dijo sorprendido el joven, él no recordaba habérselo dicho, " _puede que me haya investigando"_ pensó feliz, tal vez él podía gustarle, como ella a el

-Miroku te a llamado así

-Oh- respondió decepcionado al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos no eran acertados -¿Podrías esperarme afuera? Tengo que cambiarme, aunque no me molestia que vieras- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

La azabache ignoro ese gesto-En realidad.. ya me iba, mi departamento está a solo una cuadra de aquí, así que gracias supongo

-Te llevare por tu auto primero-respondió con indiferencia mientras sacaba de su closet un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca completamente lisa

-¿Que?

-¿Es que acaso eres sorda mujer? Te llevaré por tu auto a casa de Miroku antes

-Oh cierto- respondió mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un color rosado y jugueteaba con sus dedos _"¿Como es que se me había olvidado mi auto?"_

Koga pareció adivinar su pensamiento y sonrío - No me digas, te habías olvidado de tu auto ¿Verdad? Mujer de verdad eres muy despistada

Kagome solo bufo enojada -Te espero afuera- azoto la puerta tras de sí "¿ _Como es que ese hombre lograba sacarla de quicio tan rápido?"_

El departamento de Koga era mucho más pequeño que el de ella, pudo darse cuenta que al igual que ella vivía solo, admitió que el chico tenía buen gusto, observó cada detalle de la casa aunque en realidad no había mucho que ver, se sorprendió al notar que no había ni una sola foto de su familia "¿ _Que_ _les_ _habrá_ _pasado_?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven que salía de la habitación vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatillas de igual color y una simple playera blanca con cuello en v, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, por primera vez lo vio con manga corta, tenía muchos tatuajes en el brazo derecho que le cubrían en su totalidad este

" _Sexy_ "

-¿Y bien, nos vamos?

La azabache solo asintió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida del departamento -¿Podríamos pasar a mi departamento antes?

-¿porque?

-Quiero bañarme, huelo mucho a cigarro y ese olor me desagrada

-como quieras-respondió con indiferencia, mientras ambos se dirigían al ascensor

El trayecto a la casa de Kagome fue muy silencioso, únicamente se escuchaba la voz de la azabache dándole indicaciones a Koga el cómo llegar

-Puedes estacionarte aquí-

 _"realmente vive muy cerca"_

Koga observó el edificio donde vivía Kagome, era mucho más grande que el de él y claramente más lujoso

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, mientras la azabache marcaba el último piso, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, jamás había llevado un hombre a su casa, ni siquiera a Inuyasha a pesar de sus tres años de relación

El ascensor se abrió mostrando el departamento de Kagome, Koga miraba todo con asombro, ella no sólo vivía en un edificio más lujoso que el de el, ella vivía en un hermoso penthhouse,

La azabache prácticamente corrió a la cocina para beber la jarra de agua que tenía en la encinera

-Iré a bañarme, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras

-¿Lo que quiera?- respondió con picardía el joven

Kagome solo se sonrojó -ve la tele- ordenó y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, rápidamente comenzó. Desvestirse para tomar una ducha, le hubiera gustado rescostarse en la tina por horas pero Koga la estaría esperando abajo.

Depues de la corta ducha se sentía como nueva, el agua caliente le había ayudado a terminar de despertar y a que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera, se dirigió a su armario, optó por algo sencillo unos leggins negros con unas botas tipo militar con tacón corto grises y un suéter gris con franjas blancas, decidió no maquillarse

Cuando bajó pudo observar al azabache viendo un programa de deportes, parecía muy entretenido porque ni siquiera noto que ella había bajado se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

-¿Que haces? Preguntó el azabache mientras se asomaba a la cocina

-Prepare el desayuno ¿No tienes hambre?

-En realidad si- Koga se ruborizó mientras se rascaba la barbilla -¿prepararas el desayuno para mí también?

Kagome soltó una risita, se veía muy tierno con ese sonrojo -Por su puesto tonto-

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron con incredulidad y parpadeo muchas veces como si no creyera las palabras de la chica -¿De verdad? Nadie a cocinado para mí en mucho tiempo- sonrió nostálgicamente -¿quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina

La chica asintió mientras sacaba huevos y leche del refrigerador -Podrías poner la mesa, los platos y los vasos están en el estante que está detrás de ti-

El moreno solo asintió mientras sacaba las cosas ya indicadas y las ponía en la barra de desayuno de mármol que había en la cocina, que únicamente contaba con 2 banquitos

-Puedes seguir viendo la tele, en unos momentos te llamaré-

Koga se quedo asombrado al ver toda la comida que había, hacía años que no desayunaba nada casero, el olor a tocino llenaba por completo sus fosas nasales, le recordaba a su niñez cuando sus padres estaban con él, cuando era feliz, sonrió nostálgico y engulló todo lo que había delante de él, tenía que admitirlo, la azabache tenía buen sazón

 _"Una razón más para quererla a su lado"_

Después de terminar de desayunar y de lavar los platos ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Miroku

-Bien, aquí es, están son tus llaves- el azabache le extendió las llaves la cuales tenían un pequeño dije de un pequeño flamingo rosado

-Gracias, por todo- la azabache le sonrió mientras el moreno solo asentía y sacaba su celular al ver la pantalla sonreía eso la hizo enojar, ¿ _porque_ _sonreía_? ¿ _Abra_ _recibido_ _un_ _mensaje_ _de_ _alguien_? ¿ _De_ _quien_? -aunque sí no me hubieras alejado de Gokudera nada de esto abría pasado-

El joven inmediatamente bajo su celular y la miro con el ceño fruncido -Te e dicho que fue por tu bien-bufo

-Porque no admites que estabas celoso-

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso?, no me haga reír, si yo quisiera te tendría en cualquier momento-

-Suerte con eso, yo jamás me fijaría en ti

-¿Segura?- en menos de un segundo Koga se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la azabache, con una mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kagome, al verla con ese sonrojo solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza " _perfecta_ " y lentamente acercó sus labios hacia los de ella

La azabache al ver que el moreno se acercaba a ella con la intención de besarla solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, apenas si fue un roce, pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo

Koga solo soltó una risita mientras regresaba a su antigua posición-Pues para ser alguien que jamás se fijaría en mí, te viste muy ansiosa con ese beso-

-Solo fue un beso, eso no significa nada!- bufo indignada

-Si yo quisiera te podría enamorar-

-suerte con eso

-qué tal si apostamos- soltó mientras que veía el rostro de la azabache, al principio puso una cara de sorpresa -si yo logro enamorarte me darás lo que quiera-

-¿y si yo gano?-

-Te daré lo que quieras- -¿Tenemos un trato?- dijo mientras le extendía su mano que fue estrujada al instante

-Está bien, es un trato, el que se enamore primero pierde-

 _ **"Ambos sabían que se estaban metiendo en un terreno peligroso, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás"**_


	4. Chapter 4

-diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Porque había aceptado eso? Apenas hace unos días estaba llorando por Inuyasha lo que menos quería era involucrarse con alguien

Su teléfono sonó, observó la pantalla, se trataba de un número que no tenía registrado -Hola ¿quien habla?- preguntó

-Kagome soy Sango! Estoy con Ayame afuera de tu departamento

-En un momentos les abro- y colgó, aún estaba enojada con ellas, después de todo la habían dejador irse borracha ¡Y CON El!

Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta dejando ver a las dos jovenes Sango llevaba el cabello suelto con un vestido negro liso y botines de igual color mientras que Ayame llevaba jeans negros con una musculosa blanca y tacones amarillos

-¡Kagome!- gritó eufórica la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba -¿Que hiciste ayer pillina?-pregunto en tono pervertido mientras subia y bajaba las cejas

-¿Koga te trajo a casa?-preguntó Sango mientras entraba al departamento

-En realidad dormí en su departamento- soltó con tranquilidad

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- gritaron ambas jovenes al unísono

La joven asíntio mientras se sentaba en el sofá -Lo que escucharon-

-pasó algo entre ustedes?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación Ayame

¿¡Eh!?, ¡No! - los colores se le subieron a la cara y comenzó a negar con sus manos eufóricamente -¡No de la manera que piensan!, me llevó a su departamento porque me quede dormida en el auto pero no pasó nada, bueno por lo menos nada de ese tipo

-ósea que si pasó algo-dijo Sango

La azabache suspiro derrotada -algo así... Hoy en la mañana cuando me llevo por mi auto hicimos una tonta apuesta

-¿Apuesta?- pregunto Ayame

Kagome asintió con la cabeza -Si... el va intentar enamorarme-

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Koga? - pregunto eufórica Sango mientras pegaba un saltito del sillón

Kagome asintió -Si...-

-El jamás había actuado así- razonó la castaña con la mano en la barbilla- creo que le gustas

La azabache negó con la cabeza -No lo creo y de ser así no me importa, yo no quiero involucrarme con nadie, lo ignorare y así acabare esta tonta apuesta-

-Si tú lo dices- la castaña rodo los ojos -nosotras conocemos a Koga y sabemos lo obstinado que es-

Kagome frunció el ceño -¡Yo lo soy más! ¿a todo esto a que vinieron?

Ayame y Sango intercambiaron miradas y se le lanzaron a Kagome encima mientras chillaban emocionadas - ¡Tarde de chicas!

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida Kagome

-Vamos al centro comercial hoy en la noche en el Infierno hay una fiesta por Halloween es un antro muy exclusivo y ¡nosotras tenemos pases vip!, solo que por ser Halloween la temática es Angel o Demonio, tienes que ir vestida asi, de alguna de las dos opciones así que iremos a comprar cosas para las 3- explicó la pelirroja

-¿3? Yo nunca dije que iría, aún no se me olvida que me dejaron sola ayer-dijo mientras hacía un mohín

-oh vamos Kagome, además no puedes decir que la pasaste mal si dormiste con un chico como Koga- dijo Sango con tono pervertido mientras le daba pequeños codazos

La azabache solo se sonrojo mientras suspiraba resignada -Está bien- -¿cuantos pases tienes?-

-6 ¿por?-respondió extrañada la castaña

-¿Puedo invitar a mis amigas de Nanao?-preguntó esperanzada después de todo, ellas eran sus amigas de siempre y estaba acostumbrada a verlas seguido, apenas un par de días habían pasado y sentía que eran años además Nanao no estaba solo a un par de horas distancia

-Por su puesto! Entre más seamos más divertido será-chilló la pelirroja

Después de mandar el mensaje a sus amigas las tres se dirigieron a la plaza comercial en el auto de Kagome

¡es tan grande!-chilló la azabache de emoción en Nanao había plazas, pero ninguna tan grande como esa

-¡vamos no hay tiempo que perder, solo tenemos un par de horas!-chilló Sango mientras corría a la tienda más cercana seguida por Kagome y Ayame

Después de un par de horas todas se dirigían al auto de Kagome cargando con un montón de bolsas

Ayame suspiro -No puedo creer que hayamos comprado tantas cosas-

-¡Lo se!-respondió sango-¿por cierto han dicho algo en la jaula?

-¿La jaula?-pregunto la azabache

-La jaula es una aplicación , donde todo el mundo puede publicar chismes y cosas así anónimamente o con seudónimos, en este mes agarro mucha popularidad en el colegio y estos días a habido un rumor de que Bankotsu irá a la fiesta de hoy

-¿Quien es el?-

Sango y Ayame suspiraron mientras sus ojos formaban corazones -Es el chico malo que todas quieren- dijo Sango con tono meloso -Y el soltero más codiciado de Tokio- secundó Ayame con el mismo tono empleado por la castaña -¡Kyaaa, por eso tenemos que vernos bien, en especial tu Kagome, nosotras ya tenemos pareja pero tú aún no!

Kagome rio mientras negaba con la cabeza -a mi no me interesan los hombres por ahora-

-Cuando lo veas cambiaras de opinión- dijo Sango mientras le guiñaba un ojo y subía e copiloto

Después de regresar a su casa se dirigieron a la habitación de Kagome, tenían algo de tiempo para arreglarse antes de que las amigas de Kagome llegarán

Sango había decidido usar un vestido negro largo entallado con una abertura a medio muslo en la pierna izquierda y tacones de aguja rojos, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto completamente liso y su cabeza era adornada por unos cuernos negros de maquillaje únicamente uso rímel y un labial negro para darle un aspecto más demoniaco

Ayame llevaba un vestido rojo entallado de arriba y suelto de la cintura, le llegaba a medio muslo, plataformas rojas y cuernos de igual calor, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, de maquillaje había decidido hacerse smokey eyes mientras usaba un labial nude

Kagome llevaba un vestido blanco largo suelto con abertura en ambas piernas, el vestido tenía el escote muy pronunciado dejando ver gran parte sus enormes senos , en la cadera llevaba un cinturón ancho dorado tacones dorados de agujeta, pulseras doradas, en su cabeza llevaba un aureola, el cabello lo dejo suelto con pequeñas ondas al final, de maquillaje había decidió usar únicamente rímel y un labial color durazno

¡Wooow Kagome! Te miras muy guapa, dudo que Koga te deje sola ni un minuto-Dijo Ayame mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello

Kagome al escuchar el nombre frunció el ceño -no me dijeron que Koga va a ir-

-En realidad Kagome el es...-fue interrumpida por el timbre

-¡las chicas!-chilló Kagome emocionada mientras iba a abrir, dejando de lado la conversación que tenía con Ayame

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que los tacones le permitían para abrir la puerta, dejando de ver a las tres chicas -¡Eri, Ayumi, Yuka!-chilló emocionada al ver a las castañas que igual que sus otras dos amigas estaban vestidas demonios con vestidos cortos negros y cuernos de igual color

-¡Kagome!- respondieron las tres al unísono mientras se le abalanzaban en un abrazo -¡te hemos extrañado mucho!-

-¡Y yo a ustedes chicas!

-Woooow Kagome, te ves muy bien-dijo Ayumi mientras las tres la inspeccionaban cuidadosamente con la mirada

-Por fin te animaste a mostrar tu cuerpo-declaró Yuka

-no entiendo porque lo ocultabas, muchas mataríamos por tener un cuerpo como el tuyo, me encantaría que Inuyasha te viera, seguro se moriría- dijo Eri mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Si bueno, siempre tuvieron razón-dijo Kagome mientras reía nerviosamente

-¡Por supuesto que sí Kagome!-dijeron las tres al unísono

-Kagome-la llamó la castaña mientras ella y Ayame se acercaban tímidamente

-¡Oh Sango y ayame, vengan! -chicas ellas son Sango y ayame, van conmigo a la escuela y ellas son mis amigas de nanao, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka

Todas se presentaron mientras se elogiaban su vestimenta Kagome sonrio parecían llevarse bien y eso la alegraba

-Apenas son las 9 -dijo Sango observando el reloj que estaba en la sala, deberíamos de tomar algo para conocernos mejor

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se acercaron a la pequeña cantina

Sus amigas de Nanao gritaron aterrorizadas

-¡Kagome tu cantina esta...

-vacía lo se..- dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Yuka -no e tenido tiempo de comprar muchas cosas-lamento

-No te preocupes-dijo Eri mientras sacaba de su maleta una botella -E traído nuestro elixir favorito ¡tequila!

Kagome chilló emocionada mientras sacaba unos pequeños vasitos de color azul, limón y sal

Colocó todos los vasitos en una hilera sirviéndolos hasta tope con aquel líquido ambarino mientras le daba una mitad de limón a cada chica

Ayame y Sango intercambiaron miradas de terror, después de todo ellas jamás lo habían probado pero habían escuchado historias de sus amigos que les daban ganas de nunca hacerlo

Kagome sugirió eufórica un brindis -¡por esta noche!- los 6 vasos de las chicas chocaron mientras que Kagome y sus amigas lo tomaban en menos de un segundo para después morder el limón

Por su parte Sango y Ayame lo tomaron lentamente mientras que hacían expresiones de asco

-Puaj es horrible-dijo Sango mientras cubría con su mano su boca intentando contener las náuseas que le había provocado

-¡Quema !-Ayame secundó mientras imitaba con la mano a Sango

Kagome nuevamente se sirvió -Lo están haciendo mal, deben de tomarlo rápido y después morder el limón-dijo mientras seguía sus pasos dejando nuevamente el pequeño vaso azul completamente vacío

Después de mucho insistir Sango y Ayame nuevamente lo intentaron, hasta parecía que ya le estaban agarrando su amor al tequila

-Dinos Kagome, como te a ido en tu nueva escuela?-interrumpió Eri mientras se servía más de ese líquido ambarino

-Es cierto Kagome ¿hay algún chico guapo? -preguntó Yuka con un tono de picardía

-algo así...- a pesar de un había tomado varios shots aún sentía cierta incomodidad al hablar de Kouga, después de todo "¿como le explicaría a su amigas que apenas un día había pasado y ella ya se había involucrado con alguien?

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Como se llama?-preguntó ahora Ayumi emocionada

-Koga- soltó con aparente tranquilidad pero su cara enrojeció completamente

-No puedo creerlo..-hablo Yuka mientras ponía una mano en su boca a modo de sorpresa -¡Te gusta!-

Kagome enrojeció más mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos rápidamente -Po.. Por supuesto que no-

-¡Si es verdad!-señaló Eri -Te conocemos lo suficiente

-¡Kagome!- sus tres amiga la abrazaron -Estamos muy felices por ti- dijeron mientras la pelinegra reía nerviosamente -Inuyasha-baka no te merecía-

-No es para tanto-dijo mientras se zafaba del abrazo -Oh miren la hora que es-mencionó mientras sus ojos viajaban al reloj que estaba en la pared -Son casi las 11, deberíamos de irnos ya- mencionó para comenzar a caminar a la puerta "¿como les hablaría de la tonta apuesta?"

Todas salieron del edificio -¿donde está el infierno? Preguntó La azabache

-A dos cuadras de aquí, iremos caminando, es una gran ventaja que vivas en el centro-sentenció la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar

Las 6 chicas caminaron un par de cuadras, hasta que dieron con el establecimiento, sus paredes eran de color negro, con cristales que se iluminaban de un color distinto cada 3 segundos, tenía el letrero de "infierno" con luces neón, en la entrada había dos hombres regordetes que abrían la cadena para decidir quien pasaba y quien no

-¿Este es el lugar?- preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra -Miren la fila, tardaremos horas en entrar-menciono mientras suspiraba con cansancio

-Nosotras entramos por otro lado, ventajas de conocer al dueño -dijo ayame mientras les guiñaba el ojo -por aquí-

Caminaron hacia un pequeño callejón donde había una puerta más pequeña que la anterior pero de igual manera había un sujeto cuidando

-Ryoga!-chilló Sango

-Señorita Sango como siempre es un gusto verla-hablo con educación el hombre mientras les abría la puerta -sean bienvenidas-

Todas agradecieron al hombre para entrar al lugar, estaba a reventar, la música sonaba alta mientras que las luces apenas iluminaban lo suficiente

-¡por aquí!-gritó Sango indicándoles que la siguieran

subieron las escaleras, la parte de arriba se suponía que era la VIP, al final de las escaleras también había un hombre regordete cuidando quien entraba y quien no, tras autorizarles el paso, la peliroja y la castaña se lanzaron a los brazos de sus novios que ya las esperaban ansiosos

-Sanguito que hermosa te ves hoy- dijo el oji azul mientras la giraba para observarla mejor -realmente te luciste- dijo mientras se pegaba a su cuello y le daba un beso, a lo que la castaña se sonrojó

-¡Miroku!- regaño la castaña mientras lo apartaba -en lugares públicos no-

-Perdón amor, es que no pude resistirlo-dijo con tono erotico

La castaña se mordió el labio, ese tono de voz siempre lograba seducirla

Ayame rodó los ojos y agradeció que Ginta y ella no fueran así -¡Chicos!-gritó llamando la atención de los tórtolos -Ginta, Miroku ellas Son Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, son amigas de Kagome-finalizó de decir el grupo se saludo y después de unos halagos de parte de ambos, caminaron entre la gente para llegar a su mesa asignada

Kagome de inmediato frunció el ceño, al verlo a él, Koga estaba en esa mesa y rodeado de varias chicas bastante atractivas

Hakkaku los saludo, llamando la atención del moreno

-¡Hey chicos!, tardaron bastante-dijo el azabache mientras los saludaba y observaba a los recién llegados, se decepcionó un poco al no ver a Kagome, pero agradeció que no lo viera rodeado de mujeres, el ni siquiera les hacía caso pero insistían en estar ahí junto a él

-Hay demasiada gente-Hablo Ginta

El moreno se acercó a ellos

-Oh si, Kouga ellos son Eri, Ayumi y Yuka- el azabache posó su mirada en ellas, eran lindas, pero nada fuera de lo normal -son amigas de Kagome

Inmediatamente desde que escuchó ese nombre comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, si sus amigas estaban ahí entonces ella también, frunció el ceño al no encontrarla -¿Kagome está aquí?-preguntó mientras dirigía su vista a Miroku

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido -Por supuesto que Kagome está aquí, está justo aqu...- dirigió su vista hacia donde antes estaba La azabache -¿Y Kagome?

Sus amigas voltearon a verse unas a las otras confundidas

Estaba.. Justo aquí-respondió Ayumi mientras veía el lugar en donde antes había estado La azabache

-Será mejor buscarla-Respondió la pelirroja mientras se apartaba de Ginta seguida de todas las mujeres

Kouga suspiro mientras veía en la dirección en que se habían ido las chicas "¡Joder! ¿Lo abra visto con esas mujeres?", volvió a sentarse mientras le daba un trago a su whisky, su ceño se frunció al sentír como una mano acariciaba su cuello -Largo- dijo en tono seco sin siquiera dirigirle la vista a la chica que lo tocaba

Kagome había bajado las escaleras, estaba molesta, apenas en la mañana la había besado y ahora estaba rodeado de mujeres, no era que sintiera celos, por supuesto que no, pero apenas si le había contado a sus amigas y ahora él le haría quedar como una tonta

Camino entre la gente hasta acercarse a la barra de bebidas negra, alumbrada con luz azul neón, cientos de botellas habían detrás de ella y eran atendidas por dos bartender, ambos llevaban máscaras blancas de tipo teatro y smoking negro

De inmediato uno de ellos se acercó para atenderla

-Tequila Sunrise, por favor- pidió, algo de alcohol la ayudaría a tomar valor para volver

Después de un par de minutos un vaso con un néctar amarillo adornado por apenas una rodaja de naranja se encontraba frente a ella, lo bebió como si se tratase de agua en el desierto y de inmediato pidió otro, unos minutos después nuevamente había un vaso lleno frente a ella, suspiro con pesadez, el tomar ese trago tan rápido había sido una mala idea, podía sentirse borracha y en su mente estaba parecíendo buena idea ir a enfrentar a Koga, tomó el vaso lleno y comenzó a moverse entre la multitud

En un descuido fue ligeramente empujada provocando que tropezara y derramara su bebida en alguien, era un hombre, su camisa negra se veía ligeramente más oscura y parecía tener una complexión musculosa, sintió sus mejillas arder, no se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro

-¡Idiota!- Escuchó al hombre decir

Fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez, piel morena, cabello largo negro sujetado por una trenza, ojos azul petróleo, tan "atractivo" pensó para sí misma sin imaginar lo que ese hombre se convertiría en su vida.

* * *

¿Que les está pareciendo?:)


End file.
